kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Элизабет Мидфорд
}} |Кандзи = エリザベス・ミッドフォード |Ромадзи = Erizabesu Middofōdo |Раса = Человек |Пол = Женский |Возраст = 13-14 лет |День рождения = 1874 |Рост = 154 см 162 см (Kuroshitsuji II) |Принадлежность = Дом Мидфорд |Род деятельности = Леди Мидфорд Невеста графа Фантомхайв |База операций = Поместье Мидфорд Лондон |Статус = Жива |Родственники = Клодия Фантомхайв (бабушка, †) Алексис Леон Мидфорд (отец) Фрэнсис Мидфорд (мать) Эдвард Мидфорд (брат) Винсент Фантомхайв (дядя, †) Рэйчел Фантомхайв (тетя, †) Истинный Сиэль Фантомхайв (кузен, формальный жених) Сиэль Фантомхайв (кузен, жених) |Манга = Том 1, Глава 2 |Аниме = Эпизод 3 |Японская озвучка = Юкари Тамура |Английская озвучка = Черами Ли }} Леди Элизабет Этель Корделия Мидфорд (エリザベス・ミッドフォード, Erizabesu Middofōdo) — дочь Алексиса Леона Мидфорд и Фрэнсис Мидфорд, младшая сестра Эдварда Мидфорд, племянница Винсента Фантомхайв и Рэйчел Фантомхайв. Невеста истинного Сиэля Фантомхайв. Внешность Элизабет – молодая девушка с изумрудно-зелеными глазами. У нее кудрявые золотисто-светлые волосы, которые она закрепляет в два хвоста. Элизабет одевается в элегантные платья, украшенные различными цветами и лентами. Она дополняет свои наряды золотыми серьгами и обувью на низком каблуке. В первом сезоне сериала ее повседневным нарядом было красное платье, украшенное розами и белыми лентами, красный ободок на голове и розовое пальто. Характер thumb|left|Элизабет расплакалась из-за того, что Сиэль не желает носить кольцо, которое она ему подарила Элизабет - волевая и веселая девушка. Обожает милые вещи и старается сделать все вокруг "милым". Это главная причина почему ей нравятся различные идеи Нины Хопкинс по поводу одежды Сиэля. Когда с ней кто-то не согласен, она часто впадает в истерику. Не принимает «нет» в качестве ответа и часто навязывает другим свои предпочтения. Например: она настаивает, чтобы Сиэль называл её просто «Лиззи (リジー, Rijī)». Тем не менее, Элизабет чувствует себя ужасно и начинает плакать, когда заходит слишком далеко и расстраивает кого-то. На самом деле, Элизабет талантливая мечница. Она продемонстрировала свои навыки, когда с легкостью убила Странную куклу. Она имеет репутацию превосходного фехтовальщика, и даже превосходит своего брата во владении мечом. Анджелина Даллес научила ее быть невинной и веселой. Она говорила ей, что дамы должны выглядеть слабыми и милыми на фоне своих кавалеров, а также всегда улыбаться и жить в окружении приятных вещей. Сиэль имеет большое значение для Элизабет, и она делает все возможное, чтобы он был счастлив. Хотя она признает, что порой перегибает палку. Она очень беспокоится за Сиэля и пойдет на все, что бы защитить его. История thumb|200px|Сиэль и Элизабет в детстве Поскольку Элизабет и Сиэль являются двоюродными братом и сестрой, она знала его еще до смерти Винсента и Рэйчел Фантомхайв. Когда они были детьми, Элизабет, Сиэль и Анджелина Даллес регулярно играли вместе. Она говорила, что до трагедии в поместье Фантомхайв было полно веселья.Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 21 Сиэль говорил, что боится сильных жен, поэтому он был рад, что такая невинная и беззащитная девушка как Элизабет выйдет за него замуж. Элизабет сильно желала стать женой Сиэля и хотела быть под его защитой. Поэтому она хотела бросить уроки по фехтованию, но мать запретила ей. На десятый день рождения Сиэля, Паула сообщила ей о трагедии семьи Фантомхайв. Элизабет долго плакала на их могилах. Через месяц неожиданно вернулся Сиэль вместе с Себастьяном Михаэлисом. Она обрадовалась возвращению Сиэля, но вскоре поняла, какие страдания он перенес. После этого Элизабет стремилась стать женой, способной защитить его. Когда Элизабет выиграла матч по фехтованию и получила в подарок новые туфли, Паула сказала ей, что ее рост стал еще выше. Элизабет расстроилась и заменила свои туфли на каблуке на детскую обувь, чтобы «улыбаться и быть рядом» с Сиэлем, который так пытался казаться взрослым. Сюжет манги Арка Темный дворецкий thumb|200px|Реакция Сиэля на украшенное Элизабет поместье Однажды утром Элизабет приезжает в поместье Фантомхайв. Она украшает дом и прислугу поместья лентами и другими яркими украшениями, что очень удивило всех обитателей. Она заявляет, что готовит помещение к сегодняшнему балу и заставляет Сиэля одеться в наряд, который она ему подобрала. Чуть позже Сиэль появляется в зале, одетый в наряд, который она ему выбрала. Но вскоре она замечает, что вместо кольца, которое она выбрала для него, на нем было синее кольцо Фантомхайв. Этим она была очень недовольна. Без его согласия она снимает кольцо с пальца Сиэля, отметив, что оно ему велико и давно износилось. Сиэль грубо требует его назад, в результате чего Элизабет начинает плакать. Расстроившись, она бросает кольцо на пол, и оно разлетается на кусочки. Разъярённый Сиэль поднимает руку, чтобы ударить ее, но Себастьян останавливает его, ссылаясь на то, что он забыл свою трость. Себастьян объясняет Элизабет, что это кольцо является единственной в своем роде семейной реликвией. Элизабет была потрясена, узнав, что оно так важно для Сиэля. После Сиэль успокаивается и бросает остатки кольца в окно. Он заявляет, что и без него он остается главой семьи Фантомхайв. Впоследствии он вытирает слезы с лица Элизабет и приглашает ее на танец. Вечером того же дня Элизабет засыпает, а на следующий день уезжает со своей бабушкой. Арка Джек Потрошитель left|thumb|Элизабет почти увидела, как Себастьян и Сиэль уходят с бала Элизабет присутствует на одной из вечеринок Алистера Чембера, и она весело приветствует наряды других дам. Затем она замечает определенную девушку, чье платье она считает очень милым (хотя, девушка на самом деле является Сиэлем Фантомхайв в маскировке). Она ищет девушку, чтобы полюбоваться ее нарядом, но теряет ее. Позже, Элизабет снова находит девушку и пытается подойти к ней, но джентльмены уводят девушку и направляют официанта, чтобы он поднес Элизабет стакан лимонада. Вскоре после этого она маневрирует к девушке в очередной попытке поймать ее, но отвлекается на магический акт Себастьяна. Снаружи на балконе Элизабет не знала, видела ли она кого-то на крыше (это были ,по правде говоря, Сиэль и Себастьян, убегавшие от полицейских властей). Sometime later, Elizabeth attends Angelina Dalles' funeral. She stands before her casket while mourning her death. Her attention is then drawn to a latecomer at the door—Ciel, who is carrying a red dress.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 13, страницы 4-7 He places the dress on Angelina's corpse, and Elizabeth observes as rose petals, from a carriage maintained by Sebastian, drift into the church.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 13, страницы 9-10 One month after the Jack the Ripper incident, Elizabeth and her mother, Francis Midford, arrive at Phantomhive Manor. When she vigorously hugs Ciel, Francis scolds her for being unladylike.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страницы 9 Sebastian guides them through the manor;Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страницы 12-15 once they reach the horse stables, Francis and Ciel engage in a hunting competition.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страница 17 Elizabeth tries to accompany Ciel on his horse, but he does not allow her to, stating that it would be too dangerous for her, and he then asserts that he will win the competition.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страница 21 Afterward, she tells Sebastian that she is relieved Ciel has returned to his normal self; she was worried about his condition because he was so close to Angelina. She says that she does not want unhappy memories to befall Ciel, and, for that reason, she strives to cheer him up with her own methods, but they are, for the most part, ineffective. Sebastian assures her that Ciel appreciates her, and she thanks him.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страницы 22-23 After the hunting game, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Francis have lunch. Suddenly, a bear appears, and it intends to attack Elizabeth, which prompts Ciel to shield her with his body. The bear is seemingly taken out by Francis, who compliments Ciel for his courage.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страницы 24-29 Subsequently, they return to the manor, where Elizabeth, Francis, and the Phantomhive servants celebrate Ciel's thirteenth birthday. Francis tells the Phantomhive household to take care of Elizabeth and Ciel in the future, much to Elizabeth's delight.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страница 37 Afterward, she, Ciel, Francis, Finnian, and Tanaka observe the snow.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страница 40 Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Элизабет отправляется в поместье Фантомхайв, в то время как Сиэль и Себастьян находились в поместье барона Кельвина для исследования цирка Ноев Ковчег, и отказывается уходить, пока она не видит Сиэля.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 30, страница 23 В ту ночь, Даггер, Бист, Джамбо, Венди и Питер подходят в поместье, чтобы поймать Сиэля и убить всех свидетелей. Она спит, но просыпается от громкого шума, когда Мэйлин застрелила Питера на улице. Когда она встала, чтобы узнать, что вызвало этот звук, Танака говорит ей, что это был звук во сне и убеждает ее вернуться в постель, чтобы она не замерзла.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 30, страницы 18-19 Позже Сиэль и Себастьян возвращаются в поместье, и Элизабет заявляет, что она бы хотела, чтобы они приобрели новую одежду к прогулке на лодке. В результате Себастьян приглашает портную Нину Хопкинс.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 37, страницы 4-6 Элизабет наблюдает за процессом и хвалит дизайны портной в то время как Нина снимает мерки с Сиэля. Однако, когда Себастьян критикует одну из ее работ, Нина просит выйти всех из комнаты.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 37, страницы 9-17 Впоследствии, Небесно-голубой цвет призван обратно в для другой примерки, и часов Элизабет. Нина решает, что рубашка, которую он носит, не имеет правильного силуэта и разрывает его от него. Сиэль и Себастьян тогда пытаются покрывать марку, чтобы препятствовать тому, чтобы Элизабет видела это.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 37, страницы 19-28 Позже, Сома, Агни и Элизабет представляются друг другу, и Сома решает считать Элизабет его новой младшей сестрой. Они идут в столовую, и Сома показывает, что Сиэль недавно был очень болен. Она отмечает печально, что Сиэль никогда не говорит ей что-либо, но Себастьян указывает, что, проводя день с нею, Сиэль выглядит более расслабленно чем раньше. Она говорит, что было бы хорошо, если это так.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 37, страницы 29-32 Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв thumb|200px|Элизабет и прислуга Фантомхайв прыгают на Себастьяна Элизабет посещает похороны Себастьяна, где она вместе с принцем Сомой пытается успокаивать и утешать Сиэля, она говорит, что Себастьян лжец, ибо он обещал, что он никогда не оставит Сиэля одного. После Себастьян показывает, что он еще жив, она запрыгивает на него и обнимает его.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 50, страницы 26-31 Впоследствии, Себастьян говорит Элизабет, что он хотел бы исправить то, что она говорила, и утверждает, что он не лжет.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 50, страница 34 Арка Роскошный лайнер Элизабет обнаруживается в поместье Сиэля и говорит ему, что ее семья планирует семейные каникулы три недели длиной на Нью-Йорк на роскошном первом плавании Кампании судна. Она говорит ему, что ее отец задавался вопросом, мог ли бы он пойти, но Сиэль резко останавливает ее и говорит ей, что он не может занять так много свободного времени работы. Она настаивает, чтобы Сиэль пошел, и он в конечном счете идет на компромисс и соглашается уехать на каникулы, если это где-нибудь близко и только в течение нескольких дней. Элизабет обнимает его, затем уезжает. 44 Более поздняя неожиданная Элизабет Сиэлем, находясь на Кампании даже при том, что он сказал, что не мог сопровождать. После разговора с ее семьей и едой, Элизабет просит, чтобы Сиэль был ее эскортом к званому обеду, который встречен с ревностью ее братом.45 Три дня спустя на званом обеде, Элизабет кратко оставляет Сиэля, чтобы получить их некоторый пирог. Когда она возвращается, Сиэль убежал, и она начинает искать его. Она находит его в грузовом хранении и пытается дать ему пирог, но он говорит ей, что это опасно и что она должна вернуться к своей матери. Он тогда оставляет ее на лестничной клетке. Она не хочет быть одной, таким образом, она следует за ним. В грузовом хранении Причудливая Кукла, накапливается позади нее и собирается напасть на нее. Сиэль пробивает ее из пути. Десятки больше просыпаются и начинают преследовать их.46 Они быстро окружены. Снейк и Элизабет временно убегают, поднимаясь сверху ящика, в то время как Сиэль удерживает Причудливые Куклы. Как только Сиэль присоединяется к ним сверху багажа, он и Снейк начинают обсуждать Причудливые Куклы, и Элизабет напугана их беседой. Причудливые Куклы начинают разрушать ящик, они идут, и она захватывает Сиэля. Себастьян прибывает как раз вовремя и начинает убивать Причудливых Кукол. 47 Сиэль ограждает ее от наблюдения резни. Как только Себастьян убил все Причудливые Куклы, он помогает отнести ее. Она остается с Сиэлем и Снейком, поскольку Себастьян уходит, чтобы удостовериться, что ее семья безопасна. Вскоре после, Кампания поражает айсберг, и корпус разлучает, впуская воду. Порыв водных хитов Элизабет, и она выбита ударом от Сиэля и Снейка. Водные трудные двери начинают спускаться, заставляя ее быть пойманными в ловушку внутри. Сиэлю удается добраться под дверью вовремя, и они становятся пойманными в ловушку. Он решает, что они убегут через трубы, и Снейк посылает одну из его змей, чтобы вести их. Он говорит ей снимать свое платье, потому что слишком трудно пройти через воду с этим на, но она отказывается. Сиэль пытается сорвать ее платье и говорит ей, что ее жизнь более важна чем быть симпатичным. Они приносят извинения друг другу, поскольку она снимает свое платье, и Сиэль дает ей его пальто. Они тогда входят в трубочки.48, Когда они появляются во втором ресторане класса, Себастьян там и помогает отнести им, когда они появляются. Себастьян сообщает, что семья Элизабет помогает спасти пассажиров. Они собираются продвинуться, когда Грелль и Рональд Нокс разрываются посредством потолка. Грелль нападает на них, и Себастьян спасает Элизабет и Небесно-голубой цвет.49 Грелль случайно открывает другое отверстие в стене, заставляя больше воды ворваться. Вода запускает Сиэля и заставляет его повредить ногу. Элизабет установлена, летя в различном направлении к приближающимся Причудливым Куклам. Сиэль пытается спасти ее, но он исчерпывает пули в своем оружии, и Себастьян занят, имея дело со жнецами. s|200px]] Элизабет борется со Странными Куклами. Непосредственно перед тем, как Причудливые Куклы собираются получить ее, она тянет два меча от художественного оформления на стене и начинает убивать Причудливых Кукол. Сиэль столь потрясен, что он не понимает, что есть две Причудливых Куклы позади него. Элизабет спасает его и говорит ему, что на сей раз защитит его. Она тогда объявляет, что она - дочь головы британских рыцарей и жены сторожевого пса Королевы. 50 В то время как она борется с Причудливыми Куклами, она вспоминает прошлое. Как только она убила всех Причудливых Кукол в их близости, она пытается напасть на Грелля. Себастьян останавливает ее. Как только шинигами уходят, она узнает, что Сиэль повредил ногу и не может идти. Она предлагает нести его на спине, но немедленно становится смущенной. Она думает, что Сиэль больше не будет хотеть ее как жену, но он исправляет ее. После того, как Снейк присоединяется к ним снова, они решают пойти, встречаются с ее семьей в спасательных судах. Когда они добираются Сиэль говорит Эдварду, что он останется на судне немного дольше. Элизабет начинает говорить, что она останется также, но Себастьян останавливает ее прежде, чем она сможет закончить так, она останется вне опасности. Сиэль тогда оставляет Элизабет в руках Эдварда. 51 Несколько дней спустя, Элизабет устраивает вечеринку Истера в особняке Сиэля Она показывает всем яйца Истера ее нарисованный отец и тот, который она сделала. Она решает сделать охоту на яйцо более захватывающей, объявляя тот, кто считает ее яйцо победителем. 52 Прежде, чем игра может начаться, Чарльз Гри и катастрофа Чарльза Фиппса через окно. Чарльз Фиппс приносит некоторые яйца Истера, которые он сделал, и похвалы Элизабет, насколько симпатичный они. Два новых посетителя решают присоединиться к охоте, и Элизабет начинает игру. Сиэль и Себастьян находят и восстанавливают ее яйцо, которое она скрыла на держателе свечи люстры. 53 Возвращения Сиэля с яйцом, и Элизабет поздравляют его и желают, чтобы яйцо принесло ему счастье. Когда он уходит, она думает о том, как Сиэль полностью забыл о части их традиции Истера и чудес, что произошло с ним, когда он был похищен. 54 Сюжет аниме Арка Осколок надежды thumb|Паула и Элизабет в карете, до момента исчезновения Элизабет Вместо того, чтобы посетить поместье вместе с матерью в день рождения Сиэля, Элизабет идет на Ледовую ярмарку со своей горничной Паулой, и находит подарок для возлюбленного - игрушку Ноев Ковчег, якобы сделанную компанией «Фантом». Тем не менее, оказывается, что это подделка. Разочаровавшись в выбранном подарке, Элизабет разбивает игрушку о пол. Из ковчега выпадает кольцо с бриллиантом Хоуп. Лиззи решает, что оно похоже на кольцо Сиэля, которое она разбила при их предыдущей встрече. Элизабет решает, что это будет замечательным подарком. Вместе с Паулой они приезжают в поместье за день до дня рождения Сиэля, но подарок девушка так и не вручила, ибо увидела на пальце Сиэля его же целое кольцо. Вместе со служанкой Лиззи быстро покидает поместье. На обратном пути девушки попадают в пробку и Элизабет слышит мелодию. Привлеченная странной музыкой, она идёт на звук и встречает Дросселя Кайнза, который похищает её, чтобы превратить в куклу. thumb|200px|left|Элизабет рада, что Сиэль нашел свое кольцо в пудинге Сиэль с Плуто идут спасть ее, позже к ним присоединяются Себастьян и Грелль Сатклифф. Плуто приводит их к башне, где заточена Элизабет. Но Дроссель, управляя девочкой при помощи нитей марионетки, заставляет её напасть на Сиэля. Грелль срезает нити и Себастьян вступает в схватку с кукольником. В это время Лиззи на руках у Сиэля приходит в сознание и спрашивает, может ли она устроить вечеринку в честь дня рождения Сиэля. Тот соглашается. Когда на празднике Сиэлю в рождественском пудинге попадается осколок бриллианта Хоуп, она трактует это как хорошую примету, сулящую счастье. Арка Заговор и месть During a break between Fred Abberline's death and the exposition, Elizabeth shows up at the manor and conspires with the staff to make the manor filled with laughter, as it had been in the past. She then spends the day playing chess with Ciel, which she decides is a "cute" game. When they go down to dinner, the servants' wide smiles seem to amuse Ciel, much to her delight. After the London fire has been put out, she is seen in a field of blue flowers, worried about Ciel and the other members of the Phantomhive household. Paula arrives and tells her there is no news of them, which seems to sadden her further. She then makes a ring out of a blue flower to cheer her up, as the color of the flower reminds Elizabeth of the blue stone in Ciel's family ring. However, it is blown away and lands in the river, where Ciel later finds it and Sebastian puts it on him. Kuroshitsuji II thumb|200px|Элизабет и Сиэль на поисках белого оленя Elizabeth makes a reappearance in the second anime season when she pesters Ciel to come along with her on a quest to find the legendary white deer. She manages to tell Ciel that she wants him to be happy forever like what the white deer supposedly gives everyone who catches sight of it. Ciel, surprised and touched, calls her Lizzy again, much to her pleasure. Она выглядит ошеломленной, когда Себастьян сообщает ей о потери Сиэлем всех его воспоминаний из-за событий произошедших в первом сезоне аниме. И, конечно же, она соглашается не напоминать лишний раз об этом и не вести себя неестественно перед ним. Она посещает бал-маскарад, организованный Алоисом Транси. Парень принуждает Лиззи потанцевать с ним, вызывая ее расстройство и раздражение Сиэля. thumb|200px|left|Алоис и Элизабет танцуют Последний раз она появляется в финальном эпизоде, где она как обычно спешит в поместье Сиэля. Там она уверяет, что его абсолютно черная одежда (на тот момент Сиэль только стал демоном) это совсем не мило, и на эту реакцию Сиэль приглашает потанцевать вместе с ним, к ее удовольствию. Она радостно соглашается. Тем не менее, в течении танца, она замечает что глаза Сиэля на мгновение становятся красными, потом снова голубыми. Цитаты *''«Сиэль в костюме, который я ему подобрала, будет танцевать со мной!.. Мечта!.. Я должна выглядеть безупречно!»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 2, страница 14 *''«Слава богу. Кажется, Сиэлю стало немножечко полегче. Тетушка Анна была очень дорога Сиэлю. Он очень переживал. И я не хочу делать ему хуже.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 14, страница 24 *(О Сиэле Фантомхайв)«После того происшествия он куда-то пропал. А когда он, наконец, вернулся, то больше не улыбался. Знаете, я люблю Сиэля. Люблю его улыбку. Но почему все мои старания тщетны? Что мне сделать, чтобы снова увидеть ее?» Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 12 *''«Должна же я заботиться о своем будущем муже.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 37, страница 22 *(Сиэлю)«Это… совсем не мило! Я не хотела, что бы ты увидел меня такой. Но… сейчас я должна защитить тебя!» Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 57, страница 31 *''«В черной одежде и с черными чувствами я прожила месяц черной зимы… И неожиданно вернулся Сиэль, вместе с черным дворецким.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 11-12 *''«Я - дочь предводителя рыцарей Британии, маркиза Алексиса Леона Мидфорда, Элизабет! Супруга Сторожевого пса королевы!»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 57, страница 32-33 *''«Когда Сиэль вернулся, он был меньше меня. Но очень скоро я поняла. Сиэль не стал меньше, просто я выросла. В тот момент я приняла решение. Я стану женой, которая сможет защитить Сиэля.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 13 *''«Сиэль так старается казаться взрослым, поэтому я буду улыбаться, носить детские туфли. Низкий каблук, мамины уроки и шпага, чтобы защитить тебя. Вот те «милые вещи», из которых я сделана.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 16-18 Интересные факты *Когда Элизабет появилась на обложке 13 Тома, она стала первым женским персонажем, появившимся на обложке. Примечания Навигация en:Elizabeth Midford de:Elizabeth Midford pl:Elizabeth Midford es:Elizabeth Midford fr:Elizabeth de Midford pt-br:Elizabeth Midford it:Elizabeth Middleford id:Elizabeth Midford Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Дворяне Категория:Дом Мидфорд Категория:Арка Темный дворецкий Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель Категория:Арка Индийский дворецкий Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Арка Уэстонский колледж Категория:Арка Зеленая ведьма Категория:Арка Осколок надежды Категория:Арка Заговор и месть Категория:Арка Транси Категория:Мюзикл Kuroshitsuji